Star Goes to Hogwarts
by Mr.Boredforaliving
Summary: When Star turns eleven, her parents decide that she should learn magic before she becomes queen. When they learn of a school on Earth that can teach her magic they decide to send her off on a life changing trip. This is a new fic and my first one, I'm looking forward to any feedback, although I'm sure it could take some time. I hope you enjoy.
1. What's Hogwarts?

In a foreign dimension, a young princess awoke in a kingdom called, Mewni. This princess was Star Butterfly. Just like any normal day Star awoke with her hair a mess from the previous night of tossing and turning in bed. Today however would be much different for Star as it was her birthday, but not just any birthday, her eleventh birthday.

Star got ready for the day and prepared to head out for some exploration like usual, as she had already celebrated with her only real friend at the time, princess Pony Head, the day before. Pony Head was going on vacation today, and therefore couldn't attend a party on Star's actual birthday. Star was fine with this as she never liked to have big parties anyway, even if her parents attempted to spoil her as much as possible on this day of the year.

When she reached the door, she heard a slight shuffle from the other side of the door. Instinctually Star froze where she stood and started creeping silently to the door. She stood to the side and twisted the knob, opening the door just slightly, waiting to see if anything would enter. Instead she was bombarded with a cacophony of voices yelling "Surprise!" Star, realizing what was happening, laughed and appeared in the doorway to see the entire castle staff waiting outside her giant room with an eleven tier cake in their arms. "Aww you guys shouldn't have." said Star. "Nonsense, it's not every day you turn eleven young princess." said the head guard. "Now your parents are waiting for you at the feast m'lady." Star sighed and followed the stampede of workers, turns out she might not get to go monster hunting after all.

After the avalanche of gifts were dealt with and the staff had finished pampering her, Star finally found herself alone with her parents. "Star honey, there's something we need to tell you." said her Queen Butterfly. Star gulped, this usually didn't end well as she knew from experience. This statement was usually followed by a long winded scold for her reckless hobbies. Honestly who could blame her for having a spirit of adventure when she was practically raised by the castle guards. "What is it?" she replied in an innocent tone. Her father than replied, "Well it's recently come to our attention that you are very anxious to get your wand and start learning magic, and we've decided that making you wait until your fourteenth birthday, as we had originally planned, may be unnecessary." Star then performed a double take, could it be possible that her parents had just said what she thought they did? They were going to give her her wand before she turned fourteen. The only words Star could utter were "Wait, what?!"

"Well, we think it is important that you learn how to use your magic properly, and an opportunity has presented itself that we would find unreasonable to refuse." followed her mother.

"You mean I'm actually gonna get to do magic!" Star exclaimed with excitement etched in her voice.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying, but there is a condition"

"Surely it can't be that bad, right?" Star said, growing worried

"Well" her mother said "you would have to live on Earth for the next seven years."

At this Star proceeded to drop into the couch behind her and drop her head into her hands. "So I can learn magic, but I won't get to see you for seven years?" Star said beginning to question whether or not this was a good idea. She had heard many things about Earth but none of them were particularly good. All she knew was that the people there often liked to kill each other and that there was no magic or magical creatures. Wait, if there was no magic on Earth why would she go there to learn it? Suddenly it dawned on her that her parents must be trying to trick her into leaving. "Wait a second, there's no magic on Earth" she said in an accusing manner "are you guys trying to trick me?"

"Actually sweety you would be able to see us for 2 weeks in the cold season, 1 in the beginning of the warm season and for several weeks in the second half of the warm season." The mewmans needed to find a better way to describe seasons, she thought. "Also it turns out there actually is magic on Earth, but most human don't know of it's existence, only the witches and wizards, or their families know about magic." Star pondered this for a moment, but still questioned if her parents' intentions were true. "Well off to bed sweetie, you can think about it more tomorrow."

Star sat in bed thinking about the world changing news she had received after dinner. The more she thought about it the more curious Star became of what other secrets Earth might have if it really did have magic that was kept hidden for so long. Star began to pile a list of questions down in her journal that she would ask her parents tomorrow. Star may not have realized it, but she had already made up her mind about travelling to Earth, it would be a whole new place for her to explore, and she didn't have to worry about there not being magic.


	2. Best Friends

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLZ READ,** hey guys I tried to get an update out pretty quickly, but I really need your feedback for the next chapter. Star is probably going to leave for Earth, but I don't know whether or not to include Marco in the story. I've decided it's best to let you all decide so please leave your opinion in a review. If I don't get any replies, I'll decide myself which probably means flipping a coin. I don't want to do that though because this fic is all for you although I also enjoy writing it. Enough of my rambling please enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make future chapters longer.

Star woke up the next morning as early as possible, well as early as she considered possible. She went through the daily process of showering, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed. By the time she got out of her room the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Star went straight to her parents room which had two guards on either side of the 20 foot tall doors made out of solid gold. The guard on the left, after seeing her approach, rung a bell that he kept on his belt. The muffled voice of her mother said "Come in." After which both guards opened their respective door. Star rushed in and jumped on her parents' bed. They grunted after she awoke them and the Queen asked, "What is it Star?"

"Well I made a list of questions about Earth and this magic school you want to send me too!"

"Does that mean you've decided to go?" her father asked, now slightly perked up.

Star thought for a second about how to answer that question. She realized that the way she said it made it sound as if she was excited to go to Earth. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more Star realized that she actually was excited to leave Mewny and find adventure in foreign land. Sure she wouldn't see her parents much, but she didn't see them **that** much at present anyway. Finally, Star decided on her answer to the question and she said, "I think so."

Immediately her parents brightened up and her mother said, "Very well I will send a reply to Hogwarts, and tell them that you've decided to come to Earth to learn magic." Her mother took off toward the ballroom sized walk in closet, that accompanied their bedroom, to get dressed in her "formal attire" if you could call it that. Finally her initial question was answered as her father said, "Well to be truthful, my Star, we don't know much about Earth ourselves but we will send a servant at first opportunity to perform a report on Earth and the humans.

"Thanks daddy, but do you at least know how they found us, I thought they were too stupid to have invented inter-dimensional scissors.", Star replied.

"All I know is that the message was delivered by a very angry and tired bird that was so strange it could only have been from Earth. A messenger verified that the words transcribed were completely truthful, he says he has no idea how the message was delivered through dimensions.

"Oh well, I'm sure it doesn't matter how, I'm just excited to see Earth." At that Star exited the room and ran off to go tell Pony Head, and maybe spend some time with her best friend before she had to leave, probably to only see her once in a blue moon. Star took out her portable mirror and called Pony Head. A few seconds later, the voice of her best friend exclaimed, "Hey B, how's it hangin'? Was your big birthday feast any more lame than usual?"

"Well, actually Pony Head that's what I called to talk to you about, can you meet me here? We can hunt some monsters together while I tell you what happened!", Star said, now drooling over the thought of fighting monsters with her best friend, completely unsupervised. Only magic could have made such an activity more enjoyable.

"Sure thing girl, I'll be over right away, let me just find these scissors, it's like they have legs of their own." Star could hear Pony Head start to rummage through her things as the connection ended. Star walked out to the spot where Pony Head always came when she visited.

Just as she arrived, a large, human sized rift appeared, through which Pony Head floated through, donning her "best friend shades". These were glasses that they had gotten together at a kiosk when they visited Quest Buy once, as it was one of the few accessories Pony Head could actually wear; it must be a struggle for her to use the bathroom. On one lens the word "Best" was splayed in the center, with the word "Friends" similarly positioned on the other. Star said, "Oh no I didn't grab my best friend shades."

"Don't worry about it B, so what did you want to tell me happened last night?"

"Well, it's something really huge, and it involves magic."

"Star, you know how I feel about guessing games, just tell me what happened."

"Wrong, guess again.", Star replied with enthusiasm.

Pony Head sighed and said, "Oh no we'll be here all day, and I'll get one word out of you."

Star laughed and replied, "I'm just messing with you Pony, you should take a seat, it's a long story. Pony Head shook her head as Star giggled at her little joke. She continued, "Anyway, last night my parents told me that they want me to start learning magic at the beginning of the cold season."

"Shut up!", Pony Head shouted excitedly.

"I know right", Star replied, "but, I have to leave Earth to go to some school called 'Hogwarts'."

Pony Head's mood took a 180 and her smile reversed. "What", she said in a distraught tone.

"I'm sorry Pony Head, but an opportunity like this probably won't ever come again. Think, what if you could start learning magic right now, wouldn't you want to do it, even if it meant going to Earth?"

"Well, when you put it like that I guess it makes since, but how long will you be gone?"

"Technically seven years, but I get to take breaks every now and then."

Pony Head's mood dropped even more, and tears threatened to fall from her now lowered gaze. "I understand Star.", then she jerked her head upward and said, "Wait, I thought Earth didn't have, or know about magic!"

"Turns out they did, they just kept it hidden really well, I don't know how, but daddy sent a servant to find out, everything about Earth."

"Ooh, that's cool, do they have a castle that you'll stay in?"

"Probably not, aren't all humans like really peasants?"

"I don't know much about them, who knows maybe they'll build a castle for you if King Butterfly pays them for it."

Star seemed to ponder this then said, "Well let's head out to the forest, I heard some monster named Ludwig, or was it Judo, maybe Lugo?"

"Star remember, stay on topic."

"Oh right, anyway apparently he wants to overthrow Mewny and he's gathering other monsters to help him. Let's go put him in his place."

"Oh, girl you know I'm down, we're gonna make these monsters regret challenging us!"

With that they ran off toward the forest to track down Ludwig/Judo/Lugo.

 **A/N:** Quick reminder, don't forget to leave your opinion on whether or not to include Marco! Thanks.


	3. Princess Star Butterfly

**A/N:** Ok, guys nobody replied with an opinion on the whole Marco thing, so I decided to take the easy way out and not include him. I'm so sorry to all you Starco fans, but writing Marco in would be very difficult to find a logical explanation for, since Star will be living in England. This is technically a Harry chapter so I hope you guys enjoy. If too many of you hate the whole Marco absence thing I can do a rewrite, but you have to leave a reply for that. Well on to the story.

* * *

It was the first day of summer break and for any normal kid that would mean the beginning of a long awaited vacation from the monotony of school. Most kids waited all year for this, and once it was finally around, spent the whole time sleeping in, going on vacation with their parents, or hanging out with their friends. Hell, even the kids without friends could catch some free time and play games or read. Well, not Harry Potter.

Harry woke from his bedroom, a cupboard under the stairs to his two story house, at six o'clock am sharp. His uncle and aunt, who were his guardians (if you could call them that), demanded him to wake up at this time so he could make breakfast for uncle Vernon before he went to work. He was treated like this for pretty much his entire life. If Harry had to guess, they probably didn't even give him diapers and let him walk around in his own crap. Harry didn't even know his own name until he went to school and the teacher called his name on the role. Harry didn't answer, and when the teacher asked why, he replied saying, "My name is Boy Freak mam", as these were the only things his "family" addressed him as. The teacher had a look on her face that Harry didn't understand at the time, but he now understood to be a mix between confusion and disgust. Harry didn't understand why none of his teachers through all the years had never looked into his awkward behavior.

The teachers weren't great but they were nothing compared to Dudley Dursley, his sadistic cousin. Dudley made sport of making Harry's school and home life miserable. He bullied Harry on a regular basis at school, and threatened anybody who would try to befriend him with one of his gang's signature wedgy sessions. For girls they would just push them into a corner and threaten them. They were less harsh on girls as their families had told them that it was a horrible thing to hit a girl. All the kids at school were too afraid of Dudley's gang to challenge them, and due to peer pressure would often treat Harry poorly as well. Dudley had figured out a way to get every kid in school to hate Harry, and was very successful in implementing it.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, he got the usual comment from Uncle Vernon who said, "Boy! you're up late, I've been waiting a full minute for you!"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, it won't happen again."

"It better not, or no food for a week.", he said in a casual tone, as this threat was not delivered scarcely. "And that food better be done in record time!"

Harry began to take out enough food to feed an army, seeing as Vernon's appetite called for such a meal. Harry began cooking with an expert's demeanor. He had to learn quick or risk even more malnutrition than he had already. Harry had been cooking for as long as he could properly stand on a stool and reach his arms over the stove. As he continued making breakfast Harry heard the chiming of the door bell ring throughout the house. It was probably a neighbor stopping by to compliment their garden, which Harry had to constantly cultivate, but received no recognition for. Perhaps it was someone stupid enough to ask to use the bathroom while they had been jogging through the small neighborhood. Harry still remembered the look on the poor boy who last requested such a thing. He ran as quickly as he could to escape Vernon's death stare.

"Boy, are you going to answer the door, or just sit there like an idiot?"

"Uncle Vernon, the food would burn if I left it."

"Hmph, useless boy.", he commented as he walked to answer the door. Harry expected to hear a calm voice attempt to make casual conversation, but instead a heard a very loud and obnoxious voice say, "Hello good peasant, I am king Butterfly of the respected kingdom of Mewny!" Harry nearly fell to the ground laughing at what was clearly a prank being pulled on his uncle of all people. He kept his demeanor as the conversation continued, however.

"How dare you bring such foolishness to my doorstep" Uncle Vernon retorted.

"Why good lad, I only hope to give you an offer that you can't refuse" the strange man said in a very serious tone.

"I have no tolerance for stupidity"

"Well you are clearly a respectable man, such a marvelous looking garden for a peasant."

Uncle Vernon replied, now slightly placated by the man's compliment, in a calmer tone, "What offer are you talking of, and this better not be a trick."

At this, the man clapped his hands, as Harry poured food onto the plates. He made sure to make his portion about 1/4 the size of Petunia's and 1/10 the size of Vernon's. Any more and the Dursleys would claim that he was robbing them blind and not feed him for a week. Harry then realized, after all the food was on the plates, that Vernon had not spoken since the man had clapped his hands. Harry decided to peak around the door and was shocked at the sight before him.

The most ridiculously dressed man that Harry had ever seen stood in the doorway. He was almost as large as Vernon but clearly held much more muscle mass. He was wearing at least eight different colors on ancient looking king's robes. The most shocking thing was the skinny man, who could only be the man's "servant" holding open a jewel encrusted chest much too large for him. The chest was filled to overflow point with gold coins, chalices, vases, and other various artifacts. Harry couldn't believe what he saw, could this man really be offering so much money unconditioned, to his uncle? At this thought Uncle Vernon regained his stature and shouted, "You expect me to believe this is real gold?"

"Indeed, now for the circumstances of our agreement", the man said pulling out a roll of parchment. "you will be taking in my wonderful daughter, Princess Star Butterfly. You are to grant her any request she asks, by providing her with a servant of course", Harry's mood darkened at the prospect of being a servant to yet another person. The king continued, "She will be asked how she is being treated of course on a weekly basis, and you are expected to introduce her to the world of magic."

At the mention of the word magic, Vernon seemed to explode internally. This man must be crazy, Harry thought. Just as Vernon was about to retort and likely send the man on his way, something spectacular happened. A rift opened behind the strange man, through which the craziest girl Harry had ever seen appeared. She was about Harry's age, with very long blonde hair, hearts tattooed on both cheeks, and a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"Ah, that will be Star now.", the man said.

Uncle Vernon stuttered and shouted, "What is this trick?"

"Oh, that was just an inter-dimensional portal." The girl named Star said.

At this the king continued, "Finally, you will be compensated for your care with approximately 5 billion Earth currency, if my servant was correct with his report."

Uncle Vernon, not able to handle what the king had just said, fainted. The king was taken back and told his servant to look him over than stepped into the house and saw Harry.

"Hello my boy, you must be the servant."

Harry quickly nodded his head, not sure how else to answer.

"Very well, do your best to fulfill the wishes of my daughter, I'll just leave this chest here for your master to collect when he wakes."

The king and his servant left the chest by the couch where they had placed Uncle Vernon. They walked out through the door, then took out a peculiar looking pair of scissors and cut another rift in space. They stepped through and the portal sealed, leaving the strange girl standing next to Harry bouncing up and down.

She then said, "You don't actually have to be my servant, he's just paranoid, I'm Star by the way.", she said sticking out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry gingerly took the offered hand, after which Star exclaimed, "I did it, woohoo!"

* * *

Needless to say, Uncle Vernon skipped work that day and later the office received his resignation, claiming that he had won the lottery. They moved to London within the week and bought a large manor, giving Star the master bedroom, and Harry the spare.

As Harry tried to process all that had happened within the last week, Star had tried to befriend him. She asked him all about Earth, as Harry answered her exceedingly thorough questions. Harry was confused at why this strange girl, who was supposedly from a whole other dimension, would want to befriend him when he was supposed to be her servant. Star told Harry about how magic existed on Earth, and Harry wondered what it would be like if only he had turned out to have magic. The girl showed him her Hogwarts letter saying that you had to be eleven to get the letter. Harry was only ten, so a tiny part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe he would get one of those letters too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, that's it for this chapter, next one will be about Harry getting his Hogwarts letter, and some more character development between Star and Harry.


	4. Happy Birthday

Harry woke up like usual and got ready to make breakfast for his family and star. Star had been living with the Dursleys for just a week but already, Harry's life had seen major improvements. Star hated spending time cooped up in the mansion, so she often dragged Harry around London with their private driver making him teach her everything about life on Earth.

At first it took Harry a while to accept the fact that Star was indeed, an alien. Eventually he figured that she couldn't just be acting really well, no matter how unlikely it seemed that aliens had been living under their noses for all these years. According to Star, her kingdom, which she called Mewny, never had good relations with Earth because it was not considered to be a "civilized planet". This shocked Harry, but he considered the fact that if these people could teleport between worlds in the blink of an eye, then Earth must have seemed extremely unsophisticated.

Star pretty much spent all of her time on Earth so far by Harry's side, except when sleeping of course. She told him that he didn't really have to be her servant, her father was just paranoid about her having the best treatment possible in a foreign dimension. The Dursleys, however, refused to let Harry stop working claiming that he would "continue his duties, and fulfill all of Star's requests.

The Dursleys had quickly grown drunk with the rich lifestyle and spent the majority of their time having newly hired servants wait on them hand and foot. Dudley seemed to forget all about his prior goal in life, which was to make Harry's miserable. Now he was mostly shut up in his room playing video games on prototype consoles. He had something called an NES, which wasn't even available to the public yet. Harry went through the monotonous process of making breakfast and left two mountainous pancake piles on the table. Petunia still stayed somewhat modest in the food prospect of things. It was a wonder she could produce such a humongous child as Dudley.

Harry grabbed the last two plates and made his way to the master, where Star would probably still be asleep like she always was. Harry couldn't help but think of how innocent Star was in all of this. She still thought that Harry was actually their servant, and Harry had yet to tell her otherwise, for fear of upsetting her. As he walked up the spiral staircase, he thought of how much fun they would have today, Harry had plans to show Star what a movie was, and Raiders of the Lost Ark had just come out in theaters. Fun, the more Harry thought about it the more he pondered whether this was all just one big dream. Star had made Harry's life fun, and ended his suffering with the Dursleys. Then, Harry remembered what she had told him recently. She showed him her Hogwarts letter and explained how magic actually existed here on Earth. This "Hogwarts" was a boarding school, which meant Star would be leaving for a very long time come September. Once this happened, the Dursleys would no doubt return to their abusive ways.

Harry knocked on the door, and a few seconds later heard a faint, sleepy voice say, "Huh, oh, come in!" Harry slipped the door open and brought both plates in balanced on one arm.

"You know, you don't have to bring me my breakfast." Star said apprehensively. She still hated the idea of him being her servant, especially when he already had to take care of the Dursleys.

"It's fine, I prefer it to waiting downstairs, besides, the sooner you wake up, the sooner we can head to the theater."

"Ooh! I can't wait, hand me the plate." Star said, now more enthusiastic to get her food. Harry handed over the plate, and Star patted a spot in front of her on the bed. Harry took the seat and they began their usual conversation with Harry having to stop and explain what something meant after every other sentence. He didn't mind, at least he finally had someone to talk to.

Once they had finished eating breakfast, Star and Harry went to the bottom floor, where the private driver was waiting to take them to the theater in their new Bentley. Being rich was awesome, Star was probably used to it, but for Harry it was like luxury, because it was! The driver took them to the closest theater and Star decided to let him come along and watch too. After all he would have to wait for them anyway, he might as well get to see the movie.

Harry showed Star what popcorn was at the concessions and she asked why it had the word corn in it. Harry explained the process of making popcorn which caused Star to have a mini existential crisis.

"Oh my gosh, I NEED to tell the servants about popcorn, we love corn on Mewny!"

"Really, and you haven't discovered popcorn yet?" Harry said jokingly, "to think you guys call us less advanced."

"Hey we don't experiment with our food on Mewny, we just eat what we get."

"That sounds boring."

"Hmm, I guess so, there are so many things I can't wait to show my parents."

They then found the theater and went in, long having departed ways with the driver who happened to find one of his friends waiting in line. It's funny how things work out sometimes.

After the movie was over, Star decided she was hungry, so they went to the mall food court. As they ate Harry tried to explain how they got the pictures to move without using magic. Although, now that he thought about it, if magic existed on Earth, maybe they secretly did use magic and the entire movie industry was comprised of wizards and witches. Probably not likely. They finished eating the pizza they had gotten, which Star had said was her favorite food yet, mostly because it mixed so many different ingredients. Harry couldn't help but think she hadn't seen anything yet.

They found the driver waiting at the car like usual, and took the trip back to their mansion. As they walked into the main living room, they saw Vernon seated on the couch with a letter in his hand, appearing very red faced. Harry knew better than to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't stop Star.

"Hey, what's wrong Mr. Dursley, and is that my Hogwarts letter?"

At this, Vernon threw the letter violently into the fire, and shouted, "No! Now go to your rooms both of you!"

Harry scampered away, dragging Star by the hand, up the stairs. Once they reached her room and Harry had shut the door, Star asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, he hasn't acted like that since you came.", Harry immediately realized his mistake and bit his tongue.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'since I came'?"

"Well, um, I meant to say…", as Harry scrambled for an explanation, Star put her arms on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"I want the truth, Harry."

No reaction.

"Harry!"

"Ok fine." Harry said, now defeated. "Before you came, Vernon yelled like that a lot, and he usually threatened me if I refused to do anything."

"What?" Star exclaimed. "Why didn't you just quit, then?"

"Um, that's another thing, I'm kind of, well not actually their servant."

"No!"

"Yep."

"What are you then?"

"I'm technically their nephew, but they've never really treated me like it."

"How do they treat you?"

"That's not important right now, why do you think he had your letter?", luckily Harry's plan to redirect Star's attention worked.

"I don't know, I left my room locked.", Star then went over to her nightstand and opened the drawer to reveal the letter sitting exactly where she had put it when they moved here.

"Well, I guess he really didn't take it, but it really did look exactly like my letter."

"Why would they send another one?"

"I don't know, the first one has all the information I needed on it."

Suddenly Harry had a stray thought. What if, no it couldn't be. There was no way that letter was for him. But, why would Vernon throw it away if it wasn't for him, and why would he get so angry. Harry pushed the thought aside, figuring that it wasn't worth worrying about since the letter was already long gone.

"Beats me, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.", Harry said.

"I guess you're right." Star said slightly put out.

The next day Harry woke up and went to go make breakfast as usual. As he reached the kitchen, however, something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to the front door and noticed a small letter had been slid through the slot. That was strange, usually the letter was delivered to the mailbox. Harry went over and picked it up. Upon examination, he realized his name was written in calligraphy across the envelope. Why would somebody send him mail? Nobody even knew he existed most of the time, and he doubted Star had such amazing handwriting, or access to a quill, which was the obvious tool used to make this letter. At that thought he remembered what Star's Hogwarts letter looked like, and the strange ink he remembered was used. This letter had identical handwriting and ink, but no, it couldn't be true.

Very carefully, Harry opened the envelope and removed a single roll of parchment. As he was about to unfold the paper and validify his hopes, he heard a very loud and obnoxious, "Boy! Unhand that letter, now!"

"But Uncle Vernon it's dedicated to me, I deserve to open it."

"Not under my roof and my rules, you don't."

"Your house? You didn't even pay for it, you used the money from Star's family!"

"The letter, NOW!"

Harry, afraid to upset Vernon any further, handed the letter over, saying, "Good luck making breakfast.", as he ran up the stairs to Star's room. He needed to tell her what just happened and what he thought it meant. He frantically knocked on the door, worried that Vernon might have pursued him up the stairs, after he thought about it, he realized Vernon probably wouldn't have that kind of stamina. Star answered the door as groggy as always and noticed Harry's panicked expression.

"What's going on?", Star asked now slightly worried.

"I got a letter this morning, it was written to me specifically, and it looked exactly like your Hogwarts letter!"

"What? That's great, was it a letter to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I don't know because Vernon took it away before I could read it. He was really mad like last night, I wonder if it's the same letter."

"I know, tomorrow you can make sure you get the letter before he does."

"Good idea, so do you want to head out? I can't stay here any longer, we'll get breakfast at a restaurant."

"Sure, let me go get ready."

As they walked down the stairs, they heard the sound of a drill down near the living room. Star was curious, but Harry didn't want to see Vernon, so they just kept going.

When they returned home, Harry was happy, knowing that tomorrow the truth would be revealed. He set his watch alarm to thirty minutes early, just in case Vernon decided to wake up earlier in anticipation of Harry's actions.

The next morning Harry woke, right as his watch went off, not the least bit tired. He dashed down the stairs and straight to the front door. Once he got there, his mood took a full 180. The mail slot had a single wooden board nailed across it. Just in case, Harry opened the door to see if there might be a letter left on the front porch. Finally, he went out to the mailbox and opened it. Harry grew frustrated at the emptiness in front of him.

Just as he was about to give up and start making breakfast, he saw it. It was next to the fireplace, that seemed odd. Harry went to open it, but that was the unfortunate moment Vernon had decided to come down the stairs. Harry resigned the letter before Vernon could utter a word.

* * *

The process repeated for a few weeks, each day more and more letters coming to the house. An oddly large amount of owls were now also occupying their property. Vernon grew more and more agitated. Eventually Harry's birthday was just around the corner. Star had plans to surprise him, and told the driver where to take them on that day. She had done some research and found a place that she just knew Harry would love. It was the one day Star had actually managed to wake up before Harry. The day before she did her best to make him breakfast but didn't know when to stop cooking the pancakes. They came out looking like lumps of coal, and with similar texture. Harry still appreciated the gesture, but as soon as Star turned her back he launched them out of his window. As they were about to leave, Vernon stopped them and called them over.

"We're going on vacation to a remote island.", he said.

"Ooh, to celebrate Harry's birthday!", she remarked, excited at the prospect of going on vacation.

"What? No of course not, we're going to escape this wretched postal service."

"Oh", Star said, now much less enthusiastic for the vacation.

* * *

When Vernon said "remote", he really meant it. The island, (which looked like more of a sandbar), was just large enough to hold a shack the size of Harry's bedroom, which was the smallest room at the mansion. There were only two rooms, so Star got one, the Dursleys got another, and Harry got the couch. As midnight rolled closer, Star came out of her room clutching a blanket. Harry saw her coming, and sat up, scooting over on the couch. Star draped the blanket over them, and asked the time. Harry told her it was 11:50. They sat in companionable silence until Harry's watch started beeping at the stroke of midnight. "Happy birthday!", Star whispered and gave Harry his first ever hug.

At that moment, the ground started shaking. Was this what hugs were like on Mewny? Harry wondered. Then, the door to the shack started shaking with loud banging sounds coming from it. Harry and Star recoiled in terror, and the Dursleys could be heard stirring from sleep upstairs. A few seconds later the door caved revealing the largest man Harry had ever seen. He was big enough to have been confused for a bear. At the same time, Vernon came down the stairs with a double barrel shotgun in hand. This was the first time Harry had actually been thankful for Vernon's presence. The man came forward into the light, showing a face with a large scraggly beard, but a kind demeanor.

"Sorry 'bout that.", he said replacing the door to its former position.

"Leave at once!", Vernon shouted, "You're breaking and entering.", he then cocked the gun, revealing that it was in fact loaded.

"Dry up Dursley, ya old prune.", the man replied, stepping forward and bending the shotgun barrel so that it now faced the roof. Out of panic, Vernon pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the roof of the cottage, and expending his only ammo.

"Where's Harry?", the man said, having dealt with Vernon. Timidly, Harry stepped forward, unsure of the man's intentions.

"Well look at you, a bit thinner than I imagined, but a spittin' image o' yer father."

"My father?", Harry said, now peaked with interest. This man had known his father.

"O' course, got yer mother's eyes though, I'd know those eyes anywhere."

"You knew my parents?", Harry asked.

"Sure did, but I came here on Hogwarts duty, Headmaster Dumbledore says you haven't been gettin' yer letters fer some reason."

"Wait, so those really were Hogwarts letters?"

"Oh, so you did get them, must a been a mistake then."

"Well, I got them, but I didn't read them because Uncle Vernon, took them away."

The man turned back to Vernon and said, "Why would you keep it from him?", growing angry at the Dursley again.

"He'll not be going to some foolish school for freaks!", Vernon shouted.

"Freaks, I'll not be havin' your prejudice, Dursley!", Hagrid said dismissing Vernon's words. "I knew Dumbledore shouldn't have left 'im with you lot. Poor James and Lily, they didn't deserve what happened to 'em."

"If they hadn't been involved with you freaks, maybe they wouldn't have gotten themselves blown up!"

At this, Harry intervened, "Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash!"

Hagrid rose even higher, if that was possible, "A car crash! Lily and James dyin' in a car crash! That's the dumbest thing I e'er heard."

"Wait, were my parents magic too?"

"You mean to say you don't know?", Harry shook his head. "You didn't even tell 'im about 'is parents!", Hagrid shouted.

Finally, Star said, "Oh my gosh Harry! We're going to Hogwarts together, and your parents were magic!"

"Who're you?", Hagrid asked, just noticing the colorfully dressed girl.

"I'm Star Butterfly, I'm from Mewny."

"The foreign exchange studen'? Well, that's a fine coincidence.", Hagrid said easing down a little bit. "Seeing as Dursley would refuse, would you two like ter go shoppin' fer yer school supplies with me? I've gotta make a run ter Diagon Alley and grab somethin' fer Dumbledore."

Star and Harry anxiously nodded their heads, more trusting of this man than the Dursleys who they had just discovered had been withholding this information about Harry's parents.

"My names Hagrid by the way, oh and happy birthday Harry. I brought a cake for you." He looked around, seemingly having lost the cake. "Swear I put it on the table when I walked in." He then heard a slight shuffle in the corner. Looking over he saw Dudley digging into Harry's birthday cake. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley and sparks shot out of the tip toward Dudley. Upon contact Dudley shrieked as a pig tail sprouted from his back side. Harry and Star fell into a fit of laughter as the Dursley started running around the shack in panic.

"Come on, you two.", Hagrid said leading the way outside to a boat that was waiting for them. Together, Harry and Star went off to see the magical world.


	5. The Sorting

A/N: Hello again, dear readers, I carry some sad tidings. So, I personally feel like writing and reading the Diagon Alley trip over several hundred different fan-fictions just gets reallllllly boring after a while, since it's usually the same thing every time. I've decided, yet again, to take the easy way out and not write it, because I feel like it would be boring for you guys and for me. Now on to the sad news. (Wait, did you think that was it?), anyway, the thing is, I'm not a huge fan of Ron in the stories. I know he's Harry's best friend, but I feel like he just wasn't that important in his role in the golden trio, and he could be really annoying sometimes. So I've decided to replace him, don't worry Ginny will still be friends with the trio, (which is technically the quartet with Star being added), I just don't like Ron so he'll kind of fade into the background with his brothers. Anybody who can't handle that, the exit is to your left, (but please don't leave, lol).

* * *

It had been four weeks since the trip to Diagon Alley, where Harry and Star had both gotten their wands, as well as all their school supplies. Hagrid, however, felt like spoiling Harry, and the girl who was supposedly his only friend, and he got them both a pet. For Harry, he bought a stark white snowy owl, which Harry named, Hedwig. He got Star a blue-white Kneazle which she named, Antares, or Andy for short. While shopping for school robes, Harry had met a very arrogant looking boy by the name of Draco. Harry, took immediate dislike to the boy, but answered the pompous questions of the boy, who seemed to think that his family was some sort of royalty. Harry figured he would just have to ignore his rudeness as Star had began fawning over him. Why, Harry didn't know but she almost hung on his every word.

In a few days, Harry and Star would be heading for Hogwarts via train. Harry couldn't wait to escape the Dursleys, and he had barely spoken to any of them since the whole pigtail incident. Apparently they had to go to a hospital and spend a hefty amount to get it surgically removed. Little did they know, in the magic world, a simple incantation would rid Dudley of his curse in a few seconds, for no cost.

Harry and Star kept fantasizing about Hogwarts, coming up with all sorts of wild ideas for what the school would be like. It took all of Star's willpower not to start shouting random spells every time she saw a bush rustle.

* * *

When the day finally came, the driver took them to the station and accompanied them until they found the right platform. The ticket said platform 9 ¾, which made no sense to Harry, the driver, or any of the security guards they asked. Finally, when Harry was getting worried that his had all been some sick elaborate prank, he heard a woman shouting, "9 ¾ this way, packed with muggles like always." Harry remembered Hagrid saying that word, muggles, and knew these people must be magic. Harry grabbed Star, and bid goodbye to the driver, taking off in the direction of the woman's voice. He found the source as a plump red headed woman hounded by several children was leading the way to a pillar. He watched as three of the children charged head long into the pillar, passing straight through it. Finally it was the youngest boy's turn and she told him, "Best to run dear, or you might get stuck.", at hearing this Harry and Star lined up to charge into the wall once the boy and his mother had passed through, along with a young girl. Finally when they had all passed through, Harry told Star he'd go first. It was an odd sensation, but once he passed through, he couldn't have been more happy. Finally, he had escaped the world that had never accepted him. Star came through a moment later and they went to the train.

They found a compartment near the back, and took their seats. A few moments later, a boy came by looking for a compartment, he saw that they were both inside, and moved on, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

About half way through the train ride, Star was about to try doing some magic, but a very bossy girl came by asking, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his." They both shook their heads and the girl noticed Star holding her wand. "Oh are you about to do magic? Let's see then."

Star then held out her wand in a combat stance shouting, "Super pixie tidal wave!" Harry clapped as sparks shot out the end, until he noticed the look on the other girl's face, and Star's disappointment.

"What was that?", the girl asked.

"Hmm, it should have worked.", Star said sadly.

"I don't think that's a real spell, here let me try.", she then took out her wand and stepped up to Harry. She took a look at his glasses and said, "Occulus Reparo.", Harry's glasses fixed themselves at the spot where they had been taped up.

Harry took off his glasses and looked at the reparations, "Wow!", he said. "Thanks."

"No problem, my name's Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Star Butterfly", Star said eagerly sticking out her hand. Hermione took it with caution and lightly shook it.

"I'm Harry Potter."

At this Hermione gasped and said, "As in, the Harry Potter?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I've read all about you in the books, is it true that you fought an army of trolls at the age of six?", she said now taking a seat, seemingly having forgotten about her previous mission of finding a toad.

"Um, no I've never even seen a troll.", Harry said confused.

"Oh, well do you have the scar?"

Harry lifted his fringe and revealed the lightning bolt scar saying, "You mean this?"

"Woah.", Hermione said. "Can I touch it?"

Harry recoiled, and at that moment, the doors slid open revealing Draco Malfoy, flanked by two large boys that could have made Dudley look like he was malnourished.

"Is it true Harry Potter's in this compartment?"

Harry raised his hand and said, "That would be me."

Draco shooed off the goons and took a seat next to Hermione, ignoring the other two people in the compartment. "I'm Draco Malfoy", he said with pride, sticking out his hand.

"I know we met at the robe shop at Diagon Alley."

"Oh, that was you?"

Star grabbed his still outstretched hand and started stroking it. Draco jerked his hand back and said, "What's her problem?"

Harry replied with, "She's from another planet."

Hermione and Draco started laughing at the prospect and then realized Harry was serious.

"You can't be serious right?", Hermione asked.

"Just ask her.", Harry replied.

All heads turned to Star, who had a glazed over look on her eyes as she was staring at Draco.

"Um, Star.", Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Mental, this one.", Draco said, and Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Draco hesitated, for he had never heard the name Granger which meant she probably wasn't a pureblood. After a moment, he decided it couldn't hurt and took the offered hand. Eventually Harry managed to revive Star and she started explaining life on Mewny. Draco and Hermione still didn't believe her, but then again, who would without any proof.

Draco and Hermione decided to stay with Harry and Star for the rest of the train ride and Hermione had to remind them all to put on their robes once they got close to the school. Draco still had yet to find out whether Star and Hermione were pure-bloods or not, but he figured it didn't matter as long as he could get Harry to be friends with him. Harry was Draco's best shot at running this school like his father said he should. Even if it meant ditching Crabbe and Goyle, Harry's friends were his friends as far as he was concerned.

* * *

When the train stopped and everyone got off, Harry saw Hagrid waving over all of the first years. He dragged the other three over and said hello to Hagrid. Draco and Hagrid exchanged looks of disapproval, but nonetheless Hagrid was glad to see Harry had found other people to talk to on the train ride. Hagrid led all of the first years out to the lake where he told them all four to a boat, and got one boat for himself. The boats, once filled, took off all on their own towards the school. Once it came into view, a collective awe could be heard from all the students. Even the pure-bloods, who had heard all about what the school looked like from parents and siblings, were amazed by the castle. Once docking, a very old woman led them up a set of stairs and said they were just outside the great hall and to prepare for the sorting ceremony which would happen shortly. All of the students began to panic at the red head boy's, whose name was Ron, story about how they would have to wrestle a troll to determine the house they would be sorted into. This story was apparently told by his brothers. The boy, Neville, had found his toad and people began laughing, but surprisingly, Draco had hushed them. Draco knew Neville to be a pureblood and knew what his aunt had done to Neville's parents. The least he could do was try to make up for it somehow, now he owed no debt at all. Neville looked at Draco in shock and whispered a barely audible, "Thanks."

Finally, the doors to the great hall opened and all of the students shuffled in. Another gasp went through them at the site of the hall and it's crazy ceiling. Hermione started rambling again about how the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. After that she started pointing out various constellations, even though nobody was listening. The same teacher from earlier, who had introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, brought in a stool and a hat, placing the latter on top of the stool. She then explained that the students were to come up and place the hat on their head to be sorted.

"That's it?", Ron said shocked and slightly embarrassed at his mistake. Professor Mcgonagall then began calling off names from a list and one by one the first years took a seat and were sorted into their houses.

It wasn't long before she called, "Butterfly, Star.", and Star nervously went up to the hat. After placing it on her head it began speaking, "Ah, a student not from our world, I have to say this is definitely a first. Now, where to put you, I can see that you care deeply for those you consider friends, a very Hufflepuff trait. You are also very adventurous, Gryffindor could be the one for you. Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I can see that you don't want to follow in your mother's footsteps. Hmm, tricky, but it better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone clapped, and Star went over to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

A short while later Professor Mcgonagall called, "Granger, Hermione." Hermione walked proudly front and center, placing the hat neatly on her head. Not a moment later it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!", nobody was shocked to say the least, after all of intelligence she loved to display. She went over to Ravenclaw and received pats on the back from her new house mates.

Next from their little group, Draco was called and like Hermione, was almost immediately placed in his house, "SLYTHERIN!", again that was to be expected from his ancestry.

Finally, "Potter, Harry.", Harry took the stage unsure of what house he could possibly end up in. He didn't really feel smart, brave, loyal, or ambitious. "Hmm, a tricky one for sure. You have intelligence, though you may not realize it. You are loyal to a fold, I can see that you would never abandon a friend in need. Slytherin would be a good choice, you would do well in Slytherin, I see it deep within you. You also have a great deal ahead of you, you don't know it yet but bravery will be one of your greatest assets. Where to put you, though." Harry let the hat ramble on, knowing it would choose the right house. "I know, better be, GRYFFINDOR!", the Gryffindor table erupted and two boys who must have been twins started doing a little jig. Harry went over and took his seat at the table. It was at that moment he realized that Star was in Hufflepuff, Hermione in Ravenclaw, and Draco in Slytherin. Had he just lost all of the people who were the closest things he had to friends?


	6. Happy Halloween

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but how great was my timing on this chapter right? Anyway, I may not be able to update more than once a week if even for a while. School's getting rough, but time to focus on updates. Fist of all, I finally got my first review so big shout out to Honest Lunar Raven, thank you so much. I'm going to answer your question at the top this time, but for any and all future Q&A, I will be answering at the bottom for the convenience of people who don't like to read that kind of stuff. I may not be able to answer all your questions btw if I get a lot of reviews, fingers crossed.

To answer your question, I chose to put Star with the Dursleys early on for convenience's sake. I figured things would be too awkward if Star showed up to Earth and went straight to Hogwarts without knowing anything about Earth. The reason King Buttefly chose the Dursleys was because of the servant he sent to find out stuff about Earth. The servant searched around after he got to Earth and stumbled upon the Dursleys' house. He saw Harry working in the yard and mistook him for a servant, assuming that the Dursleys must have been a rich Earth family. Hence King Butterfly's decision. I would have put this in a chapter or included it but I figured nobody would mind the minor details, and honestly didn't care enough to write it in. Now on to the chapter.

* * *

Star was quite upset without how things were going so far at Hogwarts. At first she had been all excited to finally start learning how to do magic, but the school wasn't quite as she expected. First of all, she had been separated from her first and only Earth friend at the moment, Harry. Also the boy who she thought was extremely cute, Draco. He had hair the same color as hers, and held himself with more esteem than all of the other kids she knew, which she found particularly fascinating.

Not only had she been separated from her friends, however, she also hadn't gotten to do ANY magic on the first day, none! Wasn't the entire purpose of going to magic school to learn magic?

Instead she got stuck in some weird plant class and a class that was teaching all about astronomy. That had been somewhat amusing, though as pretty much all that they had been taught on the first day in Astronomy was laughably wrong. She couldn't believe the humans actually believed that the stars were floating people in the sky called constellations. They had learned of the myth of Perseus, some old dude who apparently did a bunch of crazy hero stuff then died and floated up into the sky. Star had to hold back her laughter all class.

Despite her miserable introduction to the school, Star definitely found a home with the other Hufflepuffs. They seemed almost as whimsical as her, but of course nobody could ever take that title away. On the bright side she at least got to see Draco and Harry every now and then. She had double Herbology with Harry and the Gryffindors, as well as double history with the Slytherins. Draco seemed to be growing more and more cautious of Star, especially when she sat next to him, much to the dismay of some girl called Panties or something like that.

She also had double potions with that killjoy Hermione. Hermione hadn't gotten on Star's friend list in her opinion. The first time they met she had to go and ruin Star's fun calling her magic improper, then proceeding to show off in front of Draco and Harry, something about that girl peeved Star, but seeing as the girl had some sort of fascination with Harry, she had to live with it for now.

Star always found time to hang out with Harry after classes were over, and often found both Hermione and Draco there, fighting for his attention. She remembered Hagrid saying Harry was famous but she didn't expect this much attention, after all she was royalty and nobody was trying to kiss up to her.

Thinking about their behavior, Star recalled a scene at the Gryffindor table in the great hall on the first day:

"So is it true that you grew up with muggle parents?", Hermione asked flipping through pages of one of her books, this one titled, The Boy Who Lived With Muggles?

"Yes, but please can I eat now, that's like the tenth question you've asked me in all of two minutes. Besides why are you here instead of at the Ravenclaw table?"

Hermione ignored both questions and continued saying, "Is your blood type really O-?"

Harry banged his head into the table at Hermione's relentlessness.

Star began to tighten her grip on her fork with every question Hermione asked. Did this girl ever take a hint?

"Hey, Hermione, what did you think of the Ravenclaws?", Draco asked, sensing Harry and Star's growing frustration at Hermione's lack of understanding.

Hermione then began rambling about how amazing it was to learn about magic since she was muggle born. At the mention of her heritage, Draco's face noticeably darkened and he backed away a little. Luckily for Hermione, she was too busy explaining how nobody appreciated history of magic to pick up on his reaction.

"Hey, what's up?", Harry asked after seeing Draco react in such a way.

"Yeah, you got all funny looking when Hermione mentioned muggles.", Star whispered so Hermione wouldn't hear.

Draco had to make a decision on the spot. If he revealed his family's prejudice, they might be able to ditch the girl who was talking with the pace of an auctioneer, but Star and Harry may not agree with his views. After all Harry did grow up with muggles.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I've never met a mud- I mean muggleborn before."

If anyone heard his slip of the tongue, they didn't point it out.

"Hey Star what's going on?", came the voice of Hannah Abbott, snapping Star back to reality.

"Oh, hi Hannah, I was just thinking about how stupid it is that they won't let us do magic at magic school."

Hannah, was the first person who welcomed Star into the Hufflepuff house. They were both first years, and Hannah absolutely adored Star's quirkiness.

"Oh, I'm sure it was a first day thing, Star.", Hannah replied. "What I'm really excited about is Quidditch, I've read all about it and we're finally going to learn how to ride a broom soon and I love the competition.", Hannah followed with fire in her speech.

"Really, we're going to ride brooms, and what's Quidditch?"

"Oh, it's this really awesome game where you ride on brooms, like sixty feet off the ground and try to throw a ball into the enemy hoops."

Star tried to picture such a game, as nothing really athletic happened in Mewny. She just shrugged and went back to her thinking as Hannah went off to the library.*

* * *

Star and Harry were talking in Herbology, tuning out Professor Sprout as she lectured about some weird looking Plant.

"Why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?", Star asked.

"Because that would be rude, besides, she's not that bad when she's helping me with homework instead of hounding me for details on my life. Honestly my life until now was so boring, I don't get why she's so interested."

"Harry Potter, can you please repeat the function of this particular plant species?", Professor Sprout said, noticing that him and Star weren't paying attention.

"Er, I don't know professor, sorry."

"Perhaps you could help him out Star?", she said as she chuckled at Harry's expense.

Star rocked back and forth on her feet and said, "Nope, sorry Sprouty."

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention Potter and Ten from Hufflepuff for your cheek Miss Butterfly."

After a collective groan from the class and a few paper balls launched at the two, class continued.

Later that day, Star went out to take the first year broom lesson with the Ravenclaws. Hannah was bouncing up and down in anticipation while Madame Hooch walked onto the field.

"Okay class please step to the left of your broom stick."

Star did as instructed and looked down at a dusty broom that she couldn't begin to imagine would be able to fly.

"Good, now on my mark, hold your right hand over the broom and say with authority, the word 'up'."

After she blew her whistle, Star said, "Up!", and the broom slowly drifter up into her hand. Meanwhile other students were having varying degrees of success. Hannah's broom shot straight up into her hand, a few other students had their brooms float slowly up, similar to Star, and many were struggling to get their broom off the ground. Star had to stifle a laugh after seeing Hermione's broom go any direction other than up as it refused to obey her growing frustration. Eventually the students who couldn't get the broom just picked it up and waited for Hooch to continue.

"Now I want you all, on my mark, to mount your broom, kick off, and hover for five seconds, then touch down."

After the whistle, everyone lightly lifted off the ground and hovered for the first few seconds, until a scream could be heard from the Ravenclaw side.

Star looked up to see Hermione floating away on her broom, unable to control it.

"Miss Granger return to the ground at once!", Hooch said with outrage.

"I can't!", she said, then began screaming as the broom darted off toward the school.

Everyone watched in awe as the screaming Ravenclaw hurtled away at an incredible speed. A few of the kids thought Hermione was actually trying to show off and started throwing insults. That didn't last long as the broom began spiraling upward until it reached the top of the castle and began crashing into the side.

Madame Hooch dashed off following Hermione's path from the ground preparing to catch her from her eventual plummet. Star felt bad watching the girl who she didn't particularly like suffer from such misfortune. It was both extremely embarrassing and likely traumatizing.

After another twenty seconds of screaming and crashing, Hermione lost her grip and fell from the broom. Thankfully it had already descended to about half of its peak height.

It was at this point that Star realized, Madam Hooch didn't have a wand. Star watched in horror as Hermione fell to her death as Hooch couldn't possibly reach her in time, much less actually catch her.

By a sheer miracle, however, Hermione's robe caught on a protruding segment of the wall about fifteen feet off the ground. It slowed her fall just enough so as to drop her on the ground with what was just a minor crack.

"Ooooooh", came the collective gasp from the gathered crowd.

Hooch barreled over to the limp form of the girl, shouting at the students to give her space. She lifted Hermione from the ground and began to take off for the infirmary after addressing the class, threatening expulsion if they even so much as hovered off the ground.

* * *

At lunch, Star found Harry at the Gryffindor table yet again accompanied by a desperate Draco. The Slytherins began to take notice of Draco's continued refusal to sit with his housemates and instead sit with their arch rivals. He had quickly become the outcast of the house, but he didn't mind as long as he won the friendship of who would likely be the most famous and influential kid at the school. Besides him of course, nobody beat a Malfoy.

Harry asked "Where's twenty questions?", as he not-so-affectionately nick-named Hermione.

"In the infirmary, it's quite the story.", Star replied.

Harry and Draco shared a look at Star's sudden adaptation to British grammar. It may have just been a slip but it didn't go unnoticed. The minor shock was quickly replaced by the major shock of the news about Hermione.

"What happened to the mud-muggle born?", Draco said, nearly using the offensive slur yet again.

"We were at flying lessons and she lost control of her broom.", Star said, reenacting the scene with her food. After a long winded, and slightly exaggerated story, Star finished with, "And then she fell all the way from halfway up the castle, but was caught at the last second by the wall, but she still got knocked out when she landed."

"Wow, sounds rough, should we go see if she's ok?", Harry said, now feeling guilty about his earlier apprehension towards the clingy girl.

"She'll be fine, magic can heal pretty much anything.", Draco shrugged.

"I still think it's only right that we make sure she's not too hurt or shook up. She'll probably never want to go near a broom again."

The three of them seemed to come to a silent agreement at his statement, and after the meal was over, took off to the infirmary together.

Hermione really was much better than Star had led them to believe. She was also quite shocked that they had come to visit her in the hospital wing. They went off to their separate common rooms to begin on their mountain of Potions homework courtesy of Snape.

Things progressed pretty smoothly for the next month, the four of them had started to spend more time together and became fast friends. They sat together at every lunch, much to the disapproval of the other houses. They were scolded all the time for their behavior, but didn't seem to notice. As Halloween approached, everyone's mood steadily improved at the anticipation of the holiday. Every year the school went all out to celebrate it. Everyone was skipping around the school with joy on the 31st as Star took off for charms class with the Hufflepuffs. During the lesson, she sat with Zachariah Smith, earning herself a sneer from the notorious boy. She ignored the gesture and took out her stuff for class. She rather enjoyed charms, as it was one of the few classes where she could use her wand on a regular basis.

Today they were learning how to levitate objects. Star achieved success on the first try performing the "swish and flick". She noticed that Zach was struggling and jabbing his wand at the feather, muttering in anguish.

"You're supposed to swish and flick.", Star offered.

"Shut up Blondie, go hang with your Ravenclaw girlfriend if you want to bore everyone with your brain.", Zach snapped back

Star recoiled at the insult. "Sorry, just trying to help.", she returned with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you go back to whatever weird place you came from and stop bothering us, can't you see nobody wants you hear?", he said, pushing Star even further.

This seemed to strike a particular nerve, and Star ran off with tears threatening to escape. Everyone watched, and some snickered at the display.

News spread quickly of the scene in Charms class. After classes were over, and Harry still hadn't seen Star since hearing of the event, he found Hermione and Draco.

"Hey, have you guys seen Star?", he asked.

"No, but I heard she's crying her eyes out in the lavatory."

"Come on, she's been crying for hours, we should go make sure she's okay."

"But she's in the girl's loo!", Draco protested.

"Oh, honestly Draco, I'll go and you guys can stay outside the door.", Hermione shot back.

"Oh, ok, sure I guess we can go."

They found the bathroom and Hermione came out after a few minutes. "She refuses to come out."

"Oh well, let's go to dinner, we're probably missing out.", Draco said impatiently.

"You're so insensitive, but that is actually what she told me."

"Great minds think alike.", Draco finished, dragging them both by their robes toward the great hall.

* * *

They ate in silence, missing the whimsical nature of the girl who was bawling in the bathroom. Everyone was enjoying the dinner and conversing happily until the DADA professor charged through the doors screaming like a banshee.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!", silence passed through the crowd at the proclamation. "Just thought you should know.", he finished before falling face first into the floor.

Not two seconds passed before the hall broke into chaos. Everyone panicked until the booming voice of the headmaster allayed their panic. "SILENCE!", he shouted, gaining the attention of every student in the hall. "Prefects, please escort your houses back to their common rooms immediately. The slytherin house is to join Hufflepuff temporarily. A groan of protest came from the badgers as Dumbledore turned and began conversing with the other teachers, seemingly giving out directions. Everyone began to shuffle out in masses, but Harry grabbed Hermione and Draco before they could run off.

"Star! She's still in the bathroom.", he shouted.

A look of understanding washed over their faces as they charged off together, departing from the mob.

Star finally ran out of tears, and decided that she couldn't stay in the bathroom for the rest of her life. She opened the stall and went to the sink. She began to splash water on her face to remove some of the signs of crying. She was still very red no matter how much she tried to hide it. She heard the door open behind her and said, "Go away.", turning her back to the entrance.

She expected to hear a mock, or maybe Hermione trying to coax her out again. Instead she received a confused grunt followed by the worst smell she could ever imagine. She turned around, ready to scold the person for their poor hygiene, but found herself staring at a twelve foot tall, green, lumpy monster. She screamed, ducking for the nearest stall. The troll swung its club toward her destroying some of the bathroom with his poor aim. After panicking for ten seconds that felt more like an hour, Star heard her footsteps running into the bathroom. Immediately she assumed the worst, and figured that the troll had called its buddies over to share the meal. Her heart jumped into her throat after she heard Harry's voice shouting at the troll.

"Hey ugly!", he shouted.

"What are you doing?", Draco squealed in fear

"Probably something really stupid.", Harry said, sending the first spell he could think of at the monster. It was nothing more than a minor stinging hex, and only seemed to make the troll more confused than it already was. It turned around to find the assailant but instead found three.

Draco cowered and Hermione froze at the site of the much larger foe. Even if all three of them stood on each other's shoulders, it would still tower over them. The troll seemed to lose interest, as it heard its initial victim scampering away behind it.

The troll turned and raised the club preparing to smash Star, who was cowering in the corner, after being caught trying to escape. Star prepared to be crushed, what a way to die, when Harry jumped on the troll's back after leaping off of a pile of rubble.

At this, Draco fainted and Hermione grew even more pale. Star watched in terror as her first friend clung to the back of the beast, which was now spinning in circles trying to get Harry off its back.

Finally, the troll managed to grab Harry in his free hand and brought him over its shoulder. Star half expected the troll to just pop him straight into its mouth, but instead it swung its club at Harry stupidly. Harry pulled up at the last second and shouted for help.

Hermione seemed to finally break out of her stupor and began sending spells at the troll. Nothing seemed to work, however, just bouncing off of its tough skin. Star watched the club swing up and down as the troll tried again and again to hit the target.

A thought struck her and she raised her wand, shouting "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club froze in mid air, leaving the troll unarmed. It looked around dumbstruck at how its weapon had seemingly disappeared. Star maneuvered the club just over the troll's head, and released it, with a loud thud as it struck the beast's thick skull. The troll fell to the ground unconscious, dropping Harry, who quickly stood up and ran to Star. He helped her up just as three teachers stormed into the bathroom. Looks of Urgency were quickly replaced with shock, then anger, and finally relief. Mcgonagall was the first to speak, "What happened here?"

After explaining the story and receiving multiple scowls from Snape who seemed none too pleased that the one student from his house had passed out after witnessing the threat. Draco was carried to the hospital wing by Mcgonagall after she awarded them all points for "sheer dumb luck", as Snape turned with a swish of his robe to accompany Mcgonagall. Dumbledore then addressed the students saying, "Well done, quite the accomplishment for a group of first years. Come, I will take you to your common rooms." Quirrell and Filch arrived, and Dumbledore instructed them to return the creature to the wild after ensuring it was put under a strong sleeping drought. None of them slept well that night, except for Draco, who slept like an infant.


	7. Update

Hey guys, this is just a quick update on my story for any of you who have been wondering where I've been for the past 8 months. I know that some of you are really looking forward to this story and I really appreciate your feedback, but the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I've struggled with what direction I should take this story in. I found it quite difficult deciding whether the story should feature more aspects of the svtfoe tv series or the harry potter books. As you can probably see I've leaned more toward the harry potter books because they are more popular and have more story to build on than the svtfoe series presently does. I also felt as if I wasn't really enjoying how this story was written so far, which caused me to be hesitant to make a new chapter. I feel as though I made a bit of a mistake doing the huge time skip from the sorting ceremony to Halloween, and the original purpose of this was to get through first year rather quickly, as I don't find it all that exciting, but I later realized that there could be a lot of potential for first year since so many things have changed from canon.

I'm gonna use this update to answer the few questions I've gotten and tell you all how I plan to approach the rest of this story. First of all, I will most likely be continuing it, but don't get your hopes up for common updates, in the future I will try to make sure that each chapter meets my expectation before publishing. However, now that it's summer I should have a lot more time on my hands to work on my fics. I've been working more on other ideas right now involving the Percy Jackson universe however which takes up most of my writing time. I'm attempting to have at least ten premade chapters though before I start publishing so that I don't leave you guys with too long of a time period between updates.

On to reviewer questions. As for Ron being in the story, I didn't plan on including him, but if I get enough requests to include him, I will try to add him into the group eventually. My original plan was to have a group of four friends, with one from each house so that it would have a theme of house unity throughout the book and also strengthen each of their friendships since they would be getting constant backlash from the other houses for their friendship. As for Star's family heirlooms and stuff, those won't be present for a while if at all. The reason is that Star only receives these things when she turns fourteen in the series and obviously she isn't fourteen yet. I might put something in before the fourth book starts about Star maybe getting her spell book but I'm not sure how to approach the wand situation considering that she already has one. I could do something like her having both wands, and the family wand will be able to cast only family spells or Star's own made up spells, while the normal wand will be able to cast spells from the Harry Potter universe.

Finally, I would like you guys to give me feedback on whether you want me to slow first year down and maybe fix some of the stuff or if you want me to stick with the big time skips until second year so we can skip the first year fluff. Again I write for you guys, so I don't want to start working on anything new until I get some feedback from you all about what direction you want this story to take. Unfortunately it usually takes a while to get feedback since this is such a small genre and I know that many of the people who read this story may not find it all that interesting but it would help a lot.

Thank you all for reading. I will try to get another update out about how this story will move forward as soon as I have decided.


End file.
